Christmas Wish
by Walking like the Rain
Summary: "What happened?" Abigail asked herself in a daze while comming back from the best day ever.


Abigail walked down the Boulevard with her head sown and her hands in her pockets. She studied her reflection on the ice covered asphalt. She stopped to think about what happened that night. The night that Sector V got invited to the hottest Christmas party of the season.

The day started when the priority siren screamed. The team jumped out of bed and sprinted to the conference room, where they found Nigel, awake, alert, and fully dressed waiting. "OK team, the Delightful Children invited us to a so called 'Christmas party' and global command wants us to find out what they are up to. So here is what we'll do, we will go in, and disable all of the weapons. So that people can actually enjoy the time. Let's Move!"

With that, they snuck in and took all the weapons out of the room. The Delightful Children didn't care; they only wanted to have fun. Not like last time, where they delightfulized everyone but real fun.

The delightful children set up the tree, 9 feet high and colorful lights. With tinsel and garland and pine cones galore. The bottom floor, Merry as can be, the put a star on top and watched it twinkle. They looked at the tree, the sweet scent of pine, and colors of red, blue, green and every shade in-between.

Kuki smoothed her satin red dress and shouted, "Numbuh 5, are you ready yet? Abigail looked un-easy at the tight white camisole and short black miniskirt. The camisole had sparkly straps, and the bottom just barely covered the top of the skirt. But it really looked awesome because she had the prettiest figure. Her black Miniskirt landed twelve inches below her hips. And she wore ballet flats that were black and white striped. "Relax, you look amazing" Kuki pushed her out when she remembered she didn't do Abby's hair. "Wait, let me fix your hair" Abigail was shocked. She never put her hair down, or fixed it or anything; it was always in the braid under the hat. "Are you crazy?" Kuki was stunned by this outburst, "Do you know how long it took for me to get it the way I like it?"

Kuki settled down, "Aw come on Abigail, it would look so much better!" Kuki talked in a sugary voice that Abby couldn't resist. "Just promise me that you will put it back." Kuki smiled and went to get a bunch of her hair stuff. Since Abby always had her hair in the braid, she only had a bunch of bands in case hers comes loose.

Kuki slowly unbraided it and sprayed it with many various sprays. She brushed it out and pulled it over Abigail's shoulders.

"There" Abigail looked in the mirror shocked and un-amused. She wasn't even allowed to wear her hat! Kuki pushed her out where everyone was waiting and squeezed her eyes shut.

Hogie couldn't take his eyes off her. Abby self consciously pulled her skirt down and looked at her shoes. Nigel broke the silence. "Ok then, im going to go pick up my date. You guys stay here, I will be right back."

Wally snorted and whispered to Kuki, "Who knows what he'll bring back from the graveyard" She laughed.

Nigel was back with a beautiful blonde in a lavender halter dress going all the way down to the floor. Wally apologized for saying that, because he didn't know he was going with Rachel. "So are you ready?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Hogie flew them over to the mansion. They walked and were bombarded by the scent of pine and cinnamon. The dazzling lights interested both him and his date. "Numbuh 5 wonders what presents Father spoiled them with"

A Slow song started and Hogie looked around at everyone else. Wally and Kuki were totally into the music, even though Wally hated mushy stuff, he was still into it. Nigel took Rachel to the center. He put his arm on her hip and took his hand in hers. He led her around the floor, and she looked at ease, like nothing else mattered.

Probably everyone noticed because they were the center of attention. Hogie also noticed that she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Nigel was a skilled dancer, and he led Rachel around the room with grace.

Hogie saw that he was talking to her. He said something and she laughed, when he suddenly stopped, to blush madly. She mirrored him and turned just as pink. For up above, was a glitter tipped mistletoe. The crowd broke into awe's and giggles. Nigel pressed his lips to hers and his face turned as bright as the sun and Rachel looked away. They moved to the side and resumed their position.

Hogie followed suite and led Abigail a little to the side for fear that he would mess up if they went center stage. "What are you doing?" Abigail demanded. Hogie decided to keep quiet and not irritate her with a joke. She seemed to detest them, so he resisted the temptation. Enchanted, by Taylor Swift started playing and Abigail burst into a big smile. "Oh, Numbuh 5 loves this song!" Hogie was overjoyed. He rehearsed the dance to the very song a million times when he was alone. He always dreamed this day would come. If only he was in Nigel's place.

He weaved through the crowd with the moves coming like a waterfall. Abigail was actually enjoying it. All the twirls, dips and swoops flowing together so easily. And Abby said she didn't like princess stuff! Without noticing they were the center of attention. Mirroring each other like they read each other's minds, beautifully synchronized. Even Nigel and Rachel stopped to watch.

When the song was done Abigail couldn't stop smiling, and they were only snapped back to reality by the crowd's applause. Nigel brought Rachel over so they could congratulate them.

"You have to teach me that" Rachel whispered to Abigail.

"It was a total coincidence that he knew the dance moves to my favorite song"

Rachel gave her a wink and pulled Nigel back to the center. The next song didn't start, and Hogie didn't know why. He looked around and everyone rolled their eyes, especially Nigel. "Aw come on, I didn't think it was that bad!" Hogie started to protest. Abigail got the hint and looked up in shock. "Um…Numbuh 2..." That was all she had to say.

He looked up and whispered "No way." On the outside he was shocked, but inside every part of him screamed 'yes!' It was his one Christmas wish finally coming true. He looked at Nigel, who smiled, then to Wally, who flashed him thumbs up.

Was his dream finally coming true? Would Abby let him kiss her? He looked at the glittering mistletoe once more. Even the Delightful Children watched with bated breath. Abigail looked at him half hopeful. Hogie couldn't place weather she wanted it or not. He finally gathered the courage to kiss her. From his point of view, it was long and like heaven, and he assumed that she was ok with it because she didn't pull back. He finally pulled out and the crowd cheered. He looked at Abigail and she was blushing like the shy girl she was.

The shy little girl moved out of center stage and propped herself up against the wall. Rachel walked over, "So, how was it?" Abigail blushed, "You probably don't want to hear about it" She desperately tried not to talk about it. Rachel only smiled, "Oh, Abigail, I do, but if you don't want to talk about it just say so." Rachel gave her a hug and ran over to Nigel. A fast song was about to play. A song that everyone wanted to dance to, to be more precise, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. The music started and Abigail pulled Hogie over to where she wanted to dance. "What are you…" His voice trailed off as she threw him around the room showing off her fancy dancing. He quickly caught on. He leaned her down and placed his lips on hers. As she came up, she turned a brilliant shade of pink, but the blush faded as she moved around the room.

Hogie knew the routine she performed and he let go on cue. He stepped back and watched her flaunt it. Even thought this part was made for a girl, he knew the moves better than the inside of his S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

He studied the grace of her moves, how they moved one to another so smoothly, and the sharpness of her turns. "Man, she can dance" He watched her get ready for the final pose as he prepared to catch her. She ran, did a round off, a double back flip, and landed right in Hogie's arms. One leg dangling, the other crossed over and her arms up in the air as the final cord struck.

Abigail panted as she pushed her hair back behind her ears and jumped down.

Without hesitation, she pulled Hogie close and whispered "Merry Christmas" as she pressed a lip-lock. _I love Christmas_, they both thought, as he draped his arms around her hips.


End file.
